The present invention relates to a knitting method and a knit fabric for linking a rope- or tape-shaped knit fabric in the collar of a sweater, neck rope portion of a tanktop, lower end portion of baseball stockings, a neck rope portion of an apron or the like.
For example, when forming a tape-shaped knit part in the collar portion of a sweater, in the first place, a knit fabric in a length corresponding to the peripheral edge of the collar is formed in a desired width and this tape- or rope-shaped knit fabric is sewn to the collar of the sweater by linking or other sewing means, and then the end portion of the tape- or rope-shaped knit fabric is joined by linking or other sewing means.
In the case of forming the tape-shaped rope part in the collar of the sweater as set forth above, the end portions of the rope are overlaid and joined and the thickness is increased in that portion, which is unfavorable not only for appearance but also for comfort of wearing.
Besides, sewing means such as linking is performed in a separate process from a knitting process, the productivity is impaired due to the extra sewing process, and the manufacturing cost is increased.
Furthermore, since sewing means, such as linking, is done manually, it tends to be irregular and the value of the product is lowered.